candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 2
| target = 1,900 | candies = 6 | spaces = 73 | previous = 1 | prevtype = Moves | next = 3 | nexttype = Moves }} }} This is a tutorial level that will teach you how to create a striped candy. Difficulty *There is no difficulty if you first played this level, even if you are new to Candy Crush Saga. *It is possible to fail this level if you combine candies 3×3 without using any special candies or any automatic combination.15 moves × 60 points per move = 900 points, which is 1,000 points less than the one star target score. This occurrence is very unlikely if you focus on special candy creation. It is still easy to pass this level if you create special candies. Moreover, it is also easy to get 3 stars on this level. *Six colours can make special candy creation somewhat harder, but that should not really affect attempts to reach the score or get 3 stars. *The player is required to earn at least 140 points per move.1,900 points / 15 moves = 126.667 points per move Stars Strategy *As long as players get the hang of the game and constantly create special candies, there is no chance of failing this level. *To get as many points as possible, combine a colour bomb with a wrapped candy. *Try to make special candies, as it will help increasing the score. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies. However, given that you play on a large board, cascades will occur frequently. Moreover, there will be at least a match of four or five which in turn gives a special candy, further increasing the score. *The player is required to earn at least 140 points per move2,100 points / 15 moves = 140 points per move for two stars and at least 160 points per move2,400 points / 15 moves = 160 points per move for three stars, though this is easy. Strategy *If you happen to get a colour bomb and a wrapped candy besides each other (do not make this your focus; just create lots of special candies), combine them for a huge point increase. Trivia *It is the first level where you can lose normally (because the only way in level 1 to lose is to push the quit button). *This design re-appears in . However, the board is split into two, and the middle tiles are removed. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Web= Level 2 Reality old background.png|Before the background was changed Reality level 2 tutorial 1.png|Tutorial part 1 Reality level 2 tutorial 2.png|Tutorial part 2 Reality level 2 tutorial 3.png|Tutorial part 3 Reality level 2 tutorial 4.png|Tutorial part 4 |-| Mobile (new)= Screenshot 2015-11-02-11-22-40.png|Mobile version Screenshot 2015-11-02-11-17-17.png|Tutorial part 1 Screenshot 2015-11-02-11-17-23.png|Tutorial part 2 Screenshot 2015-11-02-11-17-27.png|Tutorial part 3 Screenshot 2015-11-02-11-17-32.png|Tutorial part 4 |-| Mobile (old)= Screenshot 2015-12-02-11-00-34.png|Old background and old colour scheme Screenshot 2015-12-02-10-19-34.png|Tutorial part 1 (old background) Screenshot 2015-12-02-10-19-39.png|Tutorial part 2 (old background) Screenshot 2015-12-02-10-19-44.png|Tutorial part 3 (old background) Screenshot 2015-12-02-10-19-52.png|Tutorial part 4 (old background) |-| Level icon= Level 2 Reality icon.png|Level icon |-| Introduction= Level 2 is introduced.png|Your adventure starts today! Category:Moves levels Category:Candy Town levels Category:Levels with 15 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels without blockers Category:Tutorial levels Category:Very easy levels